This invention relates to an analog technique of measuring the difference in time of occurrence of events.
Current techniques for measuring the difference in time of occurrence of events such as arrival of electromagnetic energy at receivers employ advanced high speed, digital counters with resolution limited by the maximum clock frequency of the current state of the art. Angle measurements are often obtained by the use of phased arrays or rotating narrow beam antennas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for very accurate measurement of the difference in time of occurrence of two events.